Switching
by Sewing Shadows
Summary: Nagisa finally decides that he's going to be the dominate one. After a reflection on how the first time the two boys were intimate will Nagisa be able convince Rei that switching roles isn' so bad?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes hello! I'm back with my second Free! smut, I'm not a very experienced smut writer so I apologize in advance!**

****I do not own Free! or it's characters****

Nagisa had become accustom to being the catcher. In fact he knew going into his relationship with Rei that he would most likely be in that situation. The first time they were intimate Nagisa was scared, even though he was the one to bring it up.

_Rei pressed his body on top of Nagisa, wanting to feel the others body heat. Nagisa's hands were tangled in the others hair, gently tugging at the strands. Satisfactory moans escaped Rei's mouth as the two continued to kiss. _

_Nagisa broke away, "Rei-chan I-I'm ready."_

_"Nagisa! Are you sure, we don't have to," Rei said full of concern. _

_Sweating nervously Nagisa nodded slowly before pulling Rei in to continue their kiss from before. Slowly Rei's hands traveled down the smaller boys body, gradually yanking his shirt over his blonde head. A soft moan escaped the sandy-haired boys mouth as Rei started kissing down his neck. As Rei got closer to the zipper of his jeans Nagisa began to shake, however it seemed that Rei didn't notice as he was already using his mouth to undo the button of Nagisa's pants. An unsure gasp slipped from Nagisa's mouth as Rei finally took his boyfriends pants off. _

_"Nagisa, are you sure you're alright?"_

_"Yes Rei-chan," Nagisa said with a fake laugh, "but you should take off your clothes too!" Rei obliged and slowly hauled his shirt off, making a move for his own jeans, "no don't! I want to help!" Nagisa sat up placing a hand on Rei's chest gently guiding his body to the mattress. With a devilish grin Nagisa pulled Rei's pants down agonizingly slowly. Seeing the frustration in his navy-haired lovers face Nagisa quickly threw his boxers to the ground. "Rei-chan, you're beautiful," he said with a blush. _

_"Th-thank you," Rei said scarlet faced, he could feel himself getting harder as his lover looked his body over. "Wha-" Rei was unable to finish his sentence as Nagisa had taken him in his mouth. Pleasure flowed through the taller boy as Nagisa ran his tongue along the underside of his shaft. Teasingly Nagisa began to flick his tongue on the head as he slowly pumped his hand along Rei's member. _

_"Do you like that Rei-chan?" _

_"Ahh, oh god, mmm, y-yes," Rei sputtered. _

_"Hmm, good," Nagisa said before deep throating Rei. _

_"Mmm-aaaa, Na-Nagisa, st-stop or I'll c-cum." Nagisa did as he was told, looking up at Rei with puppy dog eyes. Panting heavily Rei sat up pulling Nagisa in for another kiss, quickly asking for entrance. As Rei once again pressed his body on top of Nagisa he pulled his boxers off in a fluid motion. Nagisa gasped at his sudden exposure. Rei pulled away to examine Nagisa; he gently placed kisses along Nagisa's inner thighs, skipping over his erection to playfully nip at his hips. A sharp hiss leaked from Nagisa's mouth as Rei nipped a particularly sensitive spot. _

_"Hmm, you like that?" Rei said coolly. Nagisa could only nod he was getting anxious again. "Suck" Rei demanded as he thrust three fingers towards Nagisa's mouth. Opening his mouth Nagisa did as he was told, seductively slurping Rei's digits. Once Nagisa felt more relaxed he released Rei and allowed what was to come. Spreading the smaller boys legs Rei gently glided a finger in his opening, thrusting it until he figured it was safe for a second. Nagisa couldn't help but moan in pleasure; Rei figured that his trembling body was a sign of Nagisa's desire. After scissoring two fingers for sometime Rei finally inserted the last portion, working Nagisa. _

_"Ahh, Rei-chan, I, mmm" Nagisa mumbled. _

_"Are you ready?" Rei questioned. Nagisa nodded silently as Rei pulled out of his opening to grab lube. "You're sure?" Once again Nagisa only nodded. After lathering his shaft Rei positioned himself at the entrance. Slowly pressing his member against Nagisa, Rei entered. Pain shot through the petite boy as his eyes welled up. Rei stopped what he was doing and started apologizing he delicately laid kisses on Nagisa's forehead. _

_After what felt like hours of pain, but in reality was minutes Nagisa gave the okay for Rei to move. Gently at first Rei moved, thrusting in and out. As the moans escaping Nagisa's mouth became louder the thrust became faster. _

_"Ahhh, Rei-chan! Mmmm, yes! Ahh, right, right there!" Nagisa could hardly contain the pleasure he felt. Rei did as he was told and bucked his hips into the spot that would send Nagisa over the edge. Felling the end drawing near Rei grabbed Nagisa's boner and began to pump in time with his thrusts. That was it, Nagisa couldn't hold out any longer with a final grunt he exploded onto his own chest. Rei panted heavily as he felt himself fly over the edge, releasing into Nagisa. The two boys breathed sharply as they gathered themselves. _

_Nagisa was the first to speak, "oh Rei-chan! That was wonderful."_

Since that night Nagisa has always been the one to be filled, however tonight that would change, he wanted to know the pleasure Rei felt, and share the pleasure he felt.

**Thank-you for reading my second Free! smut, stay tuned for a second chapter! I hope that you enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Surfs Up, Free! or any of the characters mentioned. **

Nagisa made his way to the tram with a bounce in his step. Excitement was an understatement of his current mood; in his mind there was no way that anything could go wrong and ruin his evening. He planed everything out: have a nice dinner, a cute movie, and then the alone time he longed for.

"Rei-chan!" he hollered as he ran towards his boyfriend. Rei had a cobalt scarf wrapped around his neck and stood back against the wall, scanning for the source. Nagisa reached Rei before he was spotted, wrapping his arms around the substantially taller boys body.

"You're late, I missed the first tram waiting for you," Rei scoffed attempting to look stern.

"Don't scrunch your face like that, you don't look beautiful with that scowl!" Nagisa gripped the teller boys arm tightly, "can Rei-chan come over tonight?"

"You're not giving me much notice Nagisa-kun," Rei responded insulted.

"But Reeeeeei-chan!" the blonde whined, "nobody will be home, I wanted to make you a special dinner!"

"The trams here," Rei stated pulling the other to the last cart, "yes I'll come over tonight."

"Just like you, always thinking with your stomach," Nagisa retorted as he sat down.

"I-I most certainly am not!" Nagisa giggled as Rei attempted to defend himself.

Nagisa never knew that school was this long, majority of days school flew by, however today it never seemed to end. Not even his extremely unhealthy lunch of only strawberry cake eased his agitation.

"Nagisa, you shouldn't eat only cake for lunch," Makoto chimed.

"Haru-chan had only mackerel _everyday_ for _all _of his meals!" Nagisa whined.

"Mackerel is good," Haruka stated.

"Rei?" Makoto longed for backup.

"I agree with Makoto-senpai, it's not healthy," Rei scolded.

"You're making that ugly face again," Nagisa giggled, as Rei looked flustered attempting to fix his face. Makoto only shook his head before focusing his attention to Haruka.

"Nagisa-kun you really should eat something other than cake," Rei stated.

"Only if Rei-chan feeds me his food!" Nagisa commented. Unexpectedly Rei held out a piece of egg for Nagisa. Grinning Nagisa happily accepted the food devouring all that he was given.

"You're such a pig," Rei muttered.

"I heard that Rei-chan!" Nagisa said swallowing his food hard, "no need to be so mean!" Rei gently tussled the others blonde mop before heading back to his locker.

Finally the bell that marked the end of the school day rang out. For once Nagisa was ecstatic that it was too cold to swim and that they hadn't managed to rent out an indoor pool.

Once the tram reached his spot he yelled out to Rei, "my house in two hours, don't be late!" Before waiting for conformation the bubbly blonde ran home.

This was it, two hours to prepare the food for dinner. Nagisa decided to make all of Rei's favourite for dinner and his for dessert. Wanting to do this right he had gone to the store the night before to buy all that he needed. A four-course meal consisting of: miso soup with mussels, tofu with crab sauce, glazed black cod with steamed bok choy, and finally vanilla lava cake with strawberries. Nagisa could hardly contain his excitement as he began prepping the food.

After a while there was a very proper knock on the front door. Rushing to greet his visitor Nagisa stopped what he was doing.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa sang as he opened the door.

"Good evening Nagisa-kun," Rei said with a blush, his right arm was tucked behind his back.

"What do you have Rei-chan?" Nagisa excitedly questioned.

"Uh, umm, f-flowers…" Rei said mildly embarrassed revealing the bouquet full of beautifully coloured ikebana flowers.

Nagisa's eyes grew wide, "thank-you Rei-chan! Though they aren't as beautiful as you." Nagisa threw his arms around Rei, pulling him in as he stood in his toes for a kiss. Rei's face turned scarlet. "Come in, dinner is almost ready. I made your favourites!" Rei walked into the warm kitchen inhaling deeply at the intoxicating aromas. "Here," Nagisa thrusted a vase half full of water into Rei's hands. As Rei finished positioning the flowers in their most beautiful arrangement Nagisa placed two bowls of soup on the table.

"Nagisa! You shouldn't have, this must have taken you a while," Rei remarked at his favourite soup.

"Well it was for you, so it was worth it," Nagisa said bashfully.

"Thank-you, Nagisa-kun," Rei commented before digging in. The blonde giggled as he too started eating.

By the time dessert rolled around Rei wasn't sure if he would be able to handle another mouthful of food. Nagisa proudly placed an individual cake in front of Rei before greedily digging into his own.

"This is delicious, what is it?" Rei asked astounded at the flavour.

"Vanilla lava cake with chunky strawberry sauce!" Nagisa said before devouring his last bite.

Rei struggled to fit the last bit of food in his mouth, exhaling sharply as he leaned back rubbing his stomach.

"See Rei-chan, you do think with your stomach!" Nagisa laughed. Rei was too satisfied to be offended. "How about a movie?" Nagisa asked as he cleaned up the kitchen.

"Sounds good," Rei exhaled, "what one?"

"You pick silly! This night is for you!" Nagisa said with a wink.

Rei wondered into the family room glancing over all the movies on the shelf. Smiling brightly he picked a movie and put it on. Rei sat on the couch as he waited for Nagisa. He groaned in satisfied pain at his overly full stomach.

"What movie did you pick?" Nagisa questioned as he snuggled up to Rei.

"_Surfs Up, _your favourite," Rei placed a gentle kiss on Nagisa's crown.

"Really! You're the best Rei-chan!" Nagisa leaped up and straddled Rei, leaning in and placed a single kiss on his lips. Before Nagisa could dismount Rei pulled him in closer, forcing another kiss upon his lips. Caving Nagisa was the one to request entrance, Rei quickly obliged and the two fought for dominance. Feeling his body start to overheat Nagisa pulled away, "after," was all that was said as he went back to his prior position. Rei sighed as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

"Awe! What a great movie!" Nagisa exclaimed as the credits rolled. Rei nodded in response before excusing himself to the bathroom. Nagisa quickly tidied up the living room, and placed the movie back onto the shelf. His palms were sweaty as he started to review how he planed the next 'activity'. When Rei emerged from the bathroom Nagisa quickly jumped him, wrapping his legs around the others torso and arms around his neck, Nagisa greedily started kissing Rei. The bluenet quickly support the others body before pressing him against the wall. Muffled moans left both the boys mouths as they continued to kiss, tongues swirling around one another. Nagisa pulled away before sucking on Rei's bottom lip, the later struggled to keep composure.

"I c-can't control myself," Rei growled as Nagisa nibbled at his ear.

"Then lets take this to my room," Nagisa cooed in his ear. Without hesitation Rei plopped Nagisa on the floor before heading up the stairs, the blonde quickly followed. When the two boys were on the yellow covers Nagisa quickly asserted his authority, pinning Rei to the bed as he yanked his shirt off. Knowing that Rei's weak spot was his collarbones Nagisa quickly began to nibble at the tender flesh, his twirling his tongue and sucking lips caused heated moans to fly from Rei's mouth. Nagisa seized this opportunity to discard his own shirt, quickly going back to place kisses down Rei's toned torso. He dipped his tongue in Rei's belly button, as he teasingly ran his fingers along the top of his jeans.

Rei could hardly contain himself, Nagisa had never been this dominate before and it was hot. Attempting to regain control Rei made a move at Nagisa's exposed nipple. He was caught off guard, and a low groan escaped his lips as his head flew back.

Fighting the pleasure Nagisa quickly removed Rei's jeans, his boner pressed against the boxers, longing to be released.

Nagisa smirked, "are you excited Rei-chan?" Nagisa playfully palmed the others erection.

"Ahh, mmm, d-don't, tease, mmme" Rei struggled to speak as he went to take Nagisa's pants off as well.

Now was the perfect opportunity, they were both in their underwear and Nagisa was about to make his move. Slowly taking off Rei's boxers Nagisa began to pump his hand on the others shaft.

"Suck," Nagisa mimicked what Rei had done his first time.

"Na-Nagisa?" Rei sputtered before three fingers were thrust into his mouth. He hesitated before doing as he was told.

"I want to be in control tonight," Nagisa mumbled, "tonight we are switching." Rei could only moan in response as Nagisa thumbed the head of his penis that now spewed pre-cum. Nagisa glanced at Rei, mouth full of his digits, body in pleasure from his hand, body trembling…because of his words? "Rei-chan, don't be scared. If you're good you can take me after," Nagisa removed his fingers from his boyfriend's mouth, slowly trailing them down his body.

"How can I not be s-scared?" Rei trembled at Nagisa's touch.

"If I can do it, then you can too," Nagisa's drenched hand reached the entrance, "are you ready?" Before Rei could speak Nagisa inserted a finger, pumping it slowly.

Rei was taken off guard, not only had Nagisa rendered him completely useless, he was dominating him and causing unexpected pleasure to flow through him with every wiggle and thrust. Nagisa appeared to know how to make the process as painless as possible; before he knew it all three fingers were inside him stretching him as they moved.

"I'm ready," Rei's own words caught him off guard. Nagisa quickly tossed his own underwear to the ground as he rummaged in the bedside table for lube. "Is everything alright?" Rei asked after sometime.

"Uhh," Nagisa dug aggressively through his drawer, "how would you feel about dry…"

Rei sat up instantly, "what! You can't possibly mean you neglected to get lube!" Rei looked panicked.

"Well I would use saliva!" Nagisa defended.

"Absolutely not!" Rei was now visibly distressed.

"Just kidding Rei-chan!" Nagisa laughed as he held the small bottle. Rei grumbled disapprovingly as he fell back to the mattress. Pouncing back onto the bed Nagisa quickly lubricated his shaft with a generous amount of lube. "Okay Rei, this is it," Nagisa said as he gently pressed into taller boy's opening. Rei let out a pained grunt as Nagisa continued to press. Grasping the blankets he did his best not to tear up. Nagisa had stopped, waiting for permission before he moved. Nagisa could feel that Rei had adjusted, however he still waited for approval.

"N-Nagisa, pl-please move," Rei hardly managed to finish his sentence and Nagisa was slowly thrusting. Rei moaned loudly with pleasure when Nagisa struck a certain spot. "F-faaaaasteerrrr," Rei called out. Nagisa did as he was told, slamming into Rei grunting with each thrust. Sweat rolled down the blondes face as reached out to play his Rei's nipples. Rei was lost in himself; he reached down to his own unattended erection and pumped in time with Nagisa's thrusts. Rei began huskily panting out Nagisa's name; he could feel that the end was near.

Nagisa's body surged with pleasure, each thrust was better than the last, as Rei began to whimper his name Nagisa thought he would soon lose control. With a hard thrust Rei tightened around Nagisa as he came onto himself and Nagisa. The blonde watched Rei's face; there was nothing more that he loved than watching his boyfriend climax, the face he made, and the sound he released were the most enticing things in the world. Nagisa managed a smirk as he continued to buck into Rei, refusing to stop hitting Rei's spot moans continued to seep from the blue-haired boy. Unexpectedly Rei had Nagisa's nipples in between his fingers, playfully flicking and tugging. The additional sensation sent Nagisa over the edge, he grunted loudly as he released his seed in Rei.

Nagisa hesitantly pulled out of Rei before collapsing beside him. "Hmm, Rei-chan you seemed to have made a mess of yourself," Nagisa said before he began to lap his tongue along Rei's stomach. Rei groaned as Nagisa cleaned him. "Ahh, that's better," Nagisa said once he was satisfied. He quickly leapt off the bed to clean himself off as well. Rei propped his body up on his elbows, watching the smaller boy wipe his torso down.

"Nagisa-kun," Rei called.

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

Nagisa giggled as he bounced back onto the bed placing a soft kiss on Rei's check, "I love you too Rei-chan!" Nagisa declared as he snuggled up to Rei, nuzzling his face into the crook of the others neck.

"So about what you said earlier, about me being good?" Rei hesitantly asked.

"You were good."

**So there you have it the second chapter. I'm not sure if I'll continue past this point, if you have ideas review please!**


End file.
